Movie Night Saturday
by SkyLove1
Summary: Ah, Saturday Nights, Prussia's favorite [PRUITA]


PruIta

Movie night Saturday, Prussia's favorite. No, not because of the lame sappy movies they got or how certain occasions they'll get drunk off their butts but because every Saturday night, Feliciano came over. It seems that lately the albino man had developed a small crush on the adorable Italian, though he'd never tell. The way he'd skip around West and stop to coo over a stray cat. It was strange; it was like every cat ever knew him since birth. Either way, Gilbert would watch in jealousy, seeing Feli fawn over his little brother. He wished Feliciano would demand hugs and kisses from him, for him to fall asleep on him during the movie, or to just feed him certain foods. He wanted the smiley Italian nation all to himself yet he seemed to be in his little brother's shadow.

Tonight was the night he'd tell Feli. Yeah, he'd lean over, real smooth, and kiss his cheek, then whisper in his ear the German words for I love you, "Ich Leibe dich." Gil nearly fell out of his chair in fright when he heard his door open, Ludwig walking in. "Feliciano will be here in 5 minutes, I was wondering if you'd like to make some popcorn with me." Gil waved his hand, sitting back up in his chair correctly, blushing lightly in embarrassment, "I've got much more awesome things to do." Ludwig looked skeptically at him, "Like what?" "Get dressed of course." Gilbert firmly stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "What's wrong with what you have on no-"The younger didn't get to finish before Prussia stood, unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it aside quickly. "What clothes?" Ludwig sighed, shaking his head and walking out the door.

Gilbert heard the door bell ring, and the door open, followed by a half-surprised grunt of Germany. He scowled, already knowing it was a hug. No, tonight was not the night to get jealous. He looked in the mirror, quickly combing his hair, fixing his collar. He had chosen something fairly simple, a white buttoned up shirt, black pants and a red tie. Nervousness ebbed at him as he played out how it could go. How would he tell the little Italian? And more importantly, how would he react?

Gil leaped in surprise as his door opened, a bubbly figure bouncing in, "Ciao Gilbert!" He blushed in embarrassment, "Oh hallo Feli~" He smoothed over, as if he hadn't practically leaped a foot into the air. Feli tilted his head, eyes looking him up and down, then proceeded to giggle, "You look nice Gilbert, are you going somewhere?" The non-nation flushed at the complement, "Nahh!" He shook his head, trying to be cool, "just wanted to be awesomely dressed for the awesome me!" At that moment, Ludwig walked in, "So are we going to watch the movie or chit chat?" Feliciano turned to him, smiling up at him, "Let's-a go!" He grabbed the younger German's hand, skipping out the door, down the hall, a scowling albino lingering behind them.

It was about 3/4 of the way through the movie and Ludwig had some last minute business that had to be done over at Austria's house. How convenient for the Prussian man and the small Italian. Even luckier for him, little Feli had begun to yawn and nod off, leaning on him. His cheek pressed against Gilbert made Prussia flush. His hand rested softly on his back, rubbing his back gently. He's so cute…, Gilbert thought to himself, seeing Feli's nose twitch, a sleepy hand going up to weakly scratch it. The movie droned on in the back ground, his eyes locked on his peaceful face. His attention was averted to his twitching curl. How strange, it moved all on its own. He reached out, rubbing it between his fingers. Even through his sleep, Feliciano squirmed uneasily, his face a dark red, whimpering quietly. Unfortunately, Gilbert was too busy messing with it to notice. He twined it in his fingers. A moan came from below, brown eyes opening, half-lidded staring up at him. "A-Ahh, G-Gilbert… M-my curl…." He looked a little confused, not releasing the piece of hair. "P-p-please…" Feli's eyes shut together tightly, biting his lip hard. Prussia yanked on it experimentally, studying his face. "A-Ahh~! G-G-Gilbert~!" His eyes widened at his noises, face flaring. He quickly let go of the piece, the Italian nation panting, hands gripping his shirt. "S-sorry Feli!" Feliciano shook his head, "I-it's okay, y-y-you didn't know…"

After Feli's breath evened, Gilbert sighed slightly in relief, glad that the other was mad at him. Feliciano sat up right, stretching and yawning, turning his attention back to the movie. In which the man reached over to the women and well, as anything would go, kissed her. Gil glanced over at him, seeing his eyes soften at the sight. He didn't particularly blame him or anything; after all, Italian's make the best lovers… Don't they…

His brown eyes widened when he felt the albino's hand gently taking hold of his chin, turning his face to him. "H-huh? Gilbert?" He was silenced by the stare the Prussian gave him, it seemed loving almost lustful. His face lit in blush when the other came close to his face, noses touching. "Ich Leibe dich…" He whispered, lips pressing softly against his. Feliciano was shocked by his actions, eyes growing fairly wide. Yet he didn't fight it. After a few moments of thought, he relaxed, eventually kissing him back, scooting closer.

His crimson red eyes opened slowly, staring down at the hazel ones inches away. He pulled away, embarrassed, "Sorry…" It came as a huge surprise when Italy leaned in and kissed him sweetly, not saying anything, hands resting on his, head tilted, eyes closed. Blush jumped upon his face, which lingered even after they separated. Italy's eyes were soft as he stared at him, "Ti amo troppo Gilbert…" Gilbert took a moment before grinning ridiculously wide, "kesesese!" He cheered wildly in his mind, put pulled Feli closer, kissing his forehead, the other giggling in the cute way he did. Man, how he loved Saturday night.


End file.
